Painful Hope
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Apakah aku terlalu banyak berharap? Mungkin iya. Aku memang terlalu berharap untuk menjadikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupku. SasuFemNaru. Very short fic. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings: Naruto pov, very short fic, typo/miss, OOC, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, tapi ini saya buat dengan pemikiran saya sendiri. Happy Reading ^^

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Painful Hope<strong>

_**by**_

_**Rumchii**_

**.**

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Hari ini, langit mendung tanpa seberkas cahaya pun yang menyinari sama seperti suasana hati Naruto saat ini. Keceriaan yang biasa terlihat di wajah pemuda itu kini hilang berganti dengan kesedihan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Ia terlihat memegang sebuah kertas di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pena di tangan kanannya. Tangannya terlihat menari diatas kertas putih itu.

-POV end-

(⌣́_⌣̀)

Kutulis surat ini saat langit tidak mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya pun seperti biasanya. Surat ini kutulis untukmu, Sasuke. Orang yang sangat kucintai melebihi apapun. Orang yang kupikir adalah cinta sejatiku. Tapi semua itu ternyata hanya sebuah angan-angan yang tak mungkin tercapai. Ya, karena sekarang kau lebih memilih menjalani kisah cintamu dengan orang lain.

Dulu semuanya terasa sangat indah saat bersamamu. Dulu semuanya begitu sempurna di mataku, tak ada sedikit celah pun. Ya, tapi itu dulu. Kini semuanya hilang hanya dalam sekejap mata saja.

Teringat saat kau dan aku berada di pantai. Kau menatap mataku dengan begitu lekatnya. Aku pun membalas tatapanmu dengan semburat merah terukir di kedua pipiku. Hari itu adalah kencan pertama kita. Begitu indahnya saat-saat itu. Ingin sekali kuhentikan waktu agar kau dan aku tetap menikmati saat-saat indah itu.

Selain karena ketampananmu, tatapan matamu itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Setiap kau tatap mataku, seakan-akan waktu serasa terhenti. Ya, aku sangat terpesona denganmu. Tapi sepertinya tidak denganmu.

Teringat saat kita berjalan berdua. Kau menggandeng tanganku dengan erat seakan-akan kau ingin meyakinkan pada setiap orang yang kita lalui bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan hanya milikmu. Banyak yang mencibir kalau kita pasangan yang tidak cocok, tapi kau tetap berjalan sambil menegakkan kepalamu melewati mereka yang mencibir kita. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung dengan perlakuanmu padaku. Tapi saat ini tidak lagi.

Teringat saat kita duduk berdua di taman pinggir kota. Kau memelukku dengan sangat erat seakan-akan kau takut kehilangan aku. Lalu kau mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Kau menciumku dengan penuh cinta. Kau menciumku sambil tetap memeluk tubuhku. Tapi disaat aku mulai menikmati bibirmu yang lembut, kau melepaskan ciumanmu. Aku ingin marah, tapi kau memberikanku senyuman tipismu itu. Hal itu membuatku tidak jadi marah. Dulu hari itu merupakan hari terindah yang pernah kulalui. Tapi sekarang, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku ingin sekali melupakan hari itu. Melupakan senyuman tipismu itu.

Kau selalu membuat hidupku berwarna. Kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatmu. Didalam hatiku hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya tidak denganmu.

Apakah aku terlalu banyak berharap? Mungkin iya. Aku memang terlalu berharap untuk menjadikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupku. Semua itu hanya seperti mimpi yang tak mungkin dapat terwujud.

Kini kau hanya menjadi masa laluku, masa lalu yang manis. Tapi masa lalu yang manis itu menjadi kenangan yang pahit bagiku. Dulu aku berpikir bahwa cintamu itu suci. Cintamu itu abadi. Cintamu untukku takkan pernah habis. Cintamu untukku tak ada celahnya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya ada dalam pikiranku. Cintamu padaku ternyata hanya untuk sesaat saja.

Kini kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Kau lebih memilih dengannya, orang yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mencibir ketika kalian berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan menikmati suasana sore yang cerah.

Sekarang saat aku berjalan di jalan yang dulu sering kita lalui aku kembali teringat saat-saat indah bersamamu dulu. Kenanganku bersamamu akan selalu menjadi luka di hatiku, luka yang sangat besar mungkin.

Harapanku hilang seiring hilangnya cintamu padaku meninggalkan diriku seorang diri disini memandangmu dari kejauhan, bersama dia tentunya. Orang yang telah kau pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, bukan aku.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes membasahi kertas berisi coretan penaku. Sepertinya akan sulit bagiku unuk melupakanmu, dan juga sepertinya aku masih sedikit mencintaimu Sasuke.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

The End

(⌣́_⌣̀)

Yeeaay! Akhirnya selesai juga fanficnya. Setelah sekian lama terabaikan oleh author XD

Gajekah? Anehkah? Atau reader pada bingung baca ceritanya? O.o

Mohon kritik dan saran dari reader :)


End file.
